Sleepover Time
by JesseGlennFan
Summary: Runo invites Alice, Julie, and Mira over to her house for a sleepover. Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Sleepover Time

It was a spooky night at Runo's house, and this night was movie night. Runo had invited Julie, Mira, and Alice for a slumber party. But what they didn't know, it was also scary movie night.

That night, around 7:30, Mira, Julie, and Alice had arrived. They were ready for a night of board games, and fun.

"I wonder what Runo's planning this time," said Mira.

"She didn't really tell me what was going on, except to come on over and have a good time!" said Julie.

"I hope we're not watching any scary movies. With the lights out," said Mira.

"What's wrong, Mira? Afraid of the dark?" Julie asked. She and Alice bothstarted laughing, which made Mira stick her tongue out at them.

Runo opened the door and invited the girls inside. There were sleeping bags, popcorn, everything needed for a sleepover.

"Alright, ladies! Get the gunk out of your eyes because tonight is a night of fun!" Runo said. The girls cheered and ran inside.

Running upstairs, they all quickly changed into their pajamas. Once they were ready, they ran down the steps an into the kitchen. There, they raided the cabinets and refrigerator, pulling out all the junk food and soda.

Running into the living room, they threw all the food out on the coffee table and dug in. Packs of Cheetos, Chips, Cookies, ice cream, and bottles of soda were everywhere.

"Pig out!" they all said. They all started eating everything. Julie took a big spoonful of ice cream from the bucket and crumpled some Cheetos.

"Uh, Julie, what the heck are you doing?" Runo asked, which made them all turn to her.

"I call it Cheetos Ice Cream!" said Julie. She plopped the spoon into her mouth swallowing. She took the spoon out of her mouth, smiling.

"That was…oh, man! Brain freeze!" Julie dropped the spoon, holding her head. The other girls started laughing at her. Suddenly, their fun was interrupted when Runo's father, Mr. Misaki, came walking down the stairs.

"What's going on here?" he asked, scratching his head. He saw the coffee table was covered in junk food. He looked at his daughter, crossing his arms.

"Runo, what'd I tell you about making a mess?" he asked.

"Sorry, dad," Runo apologized.

"You guys can have all the fun you want, but I don't want you making so much racket. Clean this mess up!" Mr. Misaki ordered. He then trudged his feet upstairs.

The girls quickly got to work, grabbing trash bags and picking up everything. When they were done, they both sat in the middle of the living room.

"What now? If we're too loud, your dad's going to make us leave," said Alice.

"No offense, Runo, but your dad's a killjoy," said Julie.

"Yeah, I know. Wait, we still haven't watched the movie I picked out yet!" Runo said, running over to the DVD cabinet.

"What movie?" Alice asked.

"Tonight, we're going to watch…Friday the 13th!" said Runo, showing them the DVD.

"Aw, but I want to Finding Nemo!" Julie complained. Runo rolled her eyes and put the DVD in, much to Mira's horror.

The lights went out, and the movie began. Huddled together, they watched as Jason made his way to a couple's bedroom.

"Oh, no! He's going into the room!" said Julie. They watched as he grew closer. Suddenly, he raised his machete. They flinched when the woman and man screamed.

"Man, this is scary!" Julie said.

"Please, Julie. Are you really afraid by this?" asked Alice.

"No! Besides, the horror movies from the 80s were boring!" Julie said.

"Yeah, that's obviously fake blood. Cheesy, huh, Mira? Mira?" Runo asked. They turned to see Mira, who was hiding in her sleeping bag. Her hands were over her head, trembling.

"I didn't see that…" she kept on saying. Runo smiled wickedly, and crept up behind her.

"Boo!" she said. Mira screamed and jumped up. Alice and Julie started laughing.

"Runo!" snapped Mira.

Runo shrugged and laughed. Mira grew embarrassed, pulling her pillow over her head.

By the time it was midnight, all four girls were asleep. Except for Mira, whose eyes were bloodshot. She could not believe that they had convinced her to watch that movie.

"_It's just a movie. It's not real_." she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard a creak from upstairs. She shot right up, only to see darkness everywhere.

"Alice, wake up," she whispered, shaking Mira's shoulder. Alice groaned.

"Got to sleep, Mira," she said.

"But I think something's upstairs!" Mira said.

"Please, go back to sleep!" Alice said. Mira sighed and crawled back to her sleeping bag, tucking herself in. Maybe if she thought of something else, she would not be scared.

Suddenly, it happened again. Mira shot up and shook Alice even more, which made her grow irritated.

"Mira, I said go back to sleep!" she snapped. This made Julie and Runo wake up. Runo turned on the living room light, clearly irritated.

"What's going on?" Julie asked, yawning.

"Can't you see were trying to sleep?" Runo asked.

"Miss Scaredy Cat here is too scared to sleep," said Alice.

"Is this about Friday the 13th?" Julie asked. Mira stayed silent, too embarrassed to admit it.

"Mira, please! It's just a movie. There's really no maniac with a machete!" said Runo. Suddenly, they heard a creaking noise from upstairs.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Maybe it was Jason!" said Julie.

"Jason's not real!" snapped Runo. Suddenly, the creaking sound grew louder, this time, coming down the steps. They all froze.

"Stop making those noises, Julie," said Runo.

"I'm beside you, Runo, so that's not me," said Julie. Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from the stairs. All four girls screamed.

"It's Jason!" said Alice. Runo quickly grabbed an umbrella beside the front door, and started running towards the figure.

"Get him, Alice!" said Julie. Runo started hitting the figure, and heard sounds of pain.

"Ow, Alice, stop it!" said a man's voice. The hall light turned on, and it was revealed to be Mr. Misaki again.

"Dad? You scared us!" said Runo. Mr. Misaki sighed and Runo helped him up to his feet.

"What did I tell you girls about making so much racket?" he asked.

"Well, we…" Runo began to explain.

"Enough. Go back to sleep!" Mr. Misaki snapped. He headed back upstairs, out of sight.

The four girls looked at each other and went back into the living room.

"Well, at least this wasn't a boring night!" said Julie.

They all smiled at each other before going back to sleep.

FIN

What do you think? I had to do a story just involving the girls. Review, review, review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepover Time: Bonus chapter

Before the girls went to bed after they watched Friday The 13th, the girls had played a truth-or-dare game. This was Runo's favorite game, because she knew the exact questions to ask her friends.

The girls sat around in a circle. Mira gulped, because she could not stop thinking about the movie that had just watched. However, when the game started, she quickly forgot about it.

"Ok, girls. You know the rules," said Runo. She put a bottle in the middle of the floor and spun it around. The bottle landed on Alice first, surprising her.

"Ok, Alice. Truth or dare?" Runo asked. Alice thought for a moment.

"Dare," she finally said.

"I dare you to…give Julie a noogie!" said Runo.

"What?!" Julie protested. She was caught off guard when Alice grabbed her in a headlock, her knuckles rubbing hard against her head.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The girls started laughing and after a couple minutes, Alice finally let go. She crawled over back to her spot, satisfied.

"That really hurt!" snapped Julie, rubbing her sore head. The other girls cracked up laughing, which made her stick out her tongue. Runo spun the bottle, this time landing on Mira.

"You know the rules, Mira," said Runo.

"Truth!" Mira said, smiling.

"I've got one in mind. Have you ever…kissed Ace?" asked Runo. Mira's face lit up, embarrassed. Alice and Julie looked at each other, smiling.

"Uh, another question, please!" Mira said.

"C'mon, Mira! You have to answer," said Alice. Mira nervously rubbed the back of her head, trying to think of a way to avoid this question.

"Uh…yes?" Mira asked. The girls gasped and started giggling.

"Where?" Julie asked.

"In…in Bakugan Interspace," Mira finally gave in. The girls began to tease her, making her feel even more humiliated.

Runo spun the bottle again, this time, landing on Julie. Julie sucked in breath, ready for anything Runo would ask her.

"Dare!" she said.

"I dare you to…eat a whole bag of Pop Rocks!" said Runo, throwing a medium-sized bag to her. Julie looked down, and smiled cockily. She opened the bag and chugged all the rocks down, making her cheeks puff out.

"See?" Julie asked. Suddenly, she felt something pop inside her mouth. She now regretted eating all of those rocks. She quickly grabbed a bottle of soda, and chugged the whole thing down.

Alice, Mira, and Runo started cracking up. After a few more minutes, the popping sounds in Julie's mouth died down, and she sighed.

"Alrighty, girls!" Runo said. She spun the bottle again, this time, it landed on herself. Runo's eyes widened, because it was not suppose to land on her! Mira, Alice, and Julie looked at each other.

"Ok, Runo. Truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Uh…truth?" Runo asked. The girls looked at each other, smiling slyly.

"Did you ever have a crush on Shun?" Mira asked.

"Who would you date if you didn't like Dan?" Alice asked.

"How many boys have you kissed?" Julie asked. The girls crossed their arms.

"Uh…I've…had a crush on Shun when I was six, but I've grown out of that. I would date, uh, Ace, if I didn't like Dan, and I've only kissed one guy in my entire life." Runo said, smiling.

Alice and Mira looked at each other. Runo had a crush on Shun when she was six, and she would date Ace? Mira and her looked back at her, eyes narrowed. They walked over towards her.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" Runo asked.

"Payback time!" said Mira. She grabbed Runo in a headlock and gave her a noogie, while Alice was standing there, laughing.

When they were done, Runo's hair was all messed up. Julie took a picture of her with her phone.

"Facebook, here we come!" she said.

Enraged, Runo started chasing them around the house. After they were done, they all grew tired and went to bed.

FIN

A request. It was kind of hard to do, because it takes place before Mira wakes up scared. Oh, well, I try my best! XD

Review, review, review! :)


End file.
